Beauty and the Dildo
by TheLostPariah
Summary: Belle meets a new "friend" at the castle, and this one knows what he is doing. WARNING: Smut, strong sexual, etc.


Belle had been in the castle for over a week. She spent most days just wandering about the castle, exploring all of its secrets rooms, nooks and crannies, and would always find something new and unexpected. She enjoyed the company of the servants of the house, but she still enjoyed being alone, and it was easy to find a quiet, secluded place in the giant castle.

One day, she returned to her room late and tired. She felt as though she had found everything in the castle and that there was nothing left to explore. She couldn't have been more wrong. She crept into her room. She stretched her muscles as the stress of being kidnapped had made her very tense. "Hello, Belle! What would you like to wear tonight?" the wardrobe sang.

"Hmm..." Belle thought as she looked at the row of nighties inside the magical dresser as she slid out of her blue dress.

"Oh, I don't think that you'll be needing any of those tonight," a voice rang out from behind her. Belle spun around, instinctively covering up herself up, to see a strange looking creature sitting on her cabinet. "How are you, darling!?" the little... thing, said.

"Um, hello," she responded, feeling very uncomfortable as she stood in only her underwear in front of someone she had never met.

"Hello Cupid," the dresser said, obviously annoyed.

"Excuse me, I can introduce myself," Cupid said. He hopped off of the cabinet and bounced toward the girl. "My name is Cupid, and I am here to fulfill any and all of your pleasures." Belle did not know how to respond to the little thing on the floor. He stood about a foot tall, and was shaped like a rod, but was smooth and curved at the end and was purple in color.

"Nice to meet you, Cupid," Belle said nervously.

"You don't need to pay any attention to him darling, trust me," the wardrobe advised.

"Oh contraire, mademoiselle, I can help you very much."

"Um, well, what can you help me with?" Belle inquired.

"Oh, do you not know what I am?"

"I'm sorry, no I do not," Belle said innocently.

"Why, Belle, before this horrible curse befell this great castle, I was the house prostitute. You know what those are, don't you?" She nodded, feeling ever more awkward. "Good. And thusly I have become what I am, a dildo, a wonderful little pleasure device. And do you know what I do?" Belle shook her head. "Well, actually, that may be a little difficult to explain. But you seem to be very tense, and I can help you with that, if you would let me."

"Um..." Belle thought for a moment. She was very tense and needed some release, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to trust the dildo (whatever that meant) who had once been a prostitute! But, she was desperate, and quite a bit curious, so she agreed. The wardrobe huffed and stormed off, obviously displeased.

"Very well," Cupid said, obviously pleased. "If you would, could you please lay down on the bed." She complied. The dildo hopped up onto the bed frame. "Now you are going to need to trust me, alright?" Belle nodded. "Blankets, you know what to do." Just then, the covers wrapped tightly around Belle's arms and legs, holding her down.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Belle screamed as she tried to struggle.

"Just relax," Cupid said calmly as he bounced toward her, "everything is going to be fine if you just trust me, okay?" Belle nodded, feeling very scared, but calmed down. Cupid bounced up towards Belle's panties, and gave them a quick nudge. Belle gasped as she finally figured out was going to happen. Cupid slid around the young girls crotch, tickling her panties, bringing more gasps from the girl. He slid underneath the cotton, and even though she could not see him, Belle could definitely feel his magic. He expertly moved around her vagina, tracing her pussy lips, bringing true pleasure to the poor girl. Belle began to get very wet and squirmed at every lustful touch. The blankets then went to work. They moved slowly across her skin, pulsing occasionally, only adding to Belle's ecstasy. She held on to the blankets tightly as she gave in to the pleasure. She felt pleasure in places she didn't even know she had as the bed caressed her and the dildo filled her.

Finally, Cupid flicked her clit, just once, making Belle scream in both ecstasy and want. The dildo went back to toying with her, ignoring her clit. "Please," Belle spoke, "again, make me feel that again."

"Not just yet," Cupid whispered from beneath her soaking wet panties, his voice tickling her fresh pussy. He continued his work, leaving Belle to moan and wait. He touched his head inside of her vagina a little, filling her with pleasure. Then, without warning, he flicked clit again, and another scream came from the girl. He switched between her pussy lips and her clit, filling her with pure joy. She couldn't hold back the screams as the pleasure consumed her. She screamed and screamed as the blankets tantalized her and Cupid fulfilled her every wish. She felt all of her muscles contract at once as she let out her loudest roar as her body was raked with an orgasm. All of the blankets clenched around her as her body slowly relaxed after the explosions of ecstasy; but, she didn't have time to relax yet.

Somehow, during the orgasm, her bra and panties had been torn off and now her sweaty, gorgeous body lay completely naked on the bed. The blankets had moved to cover her even more. The sheets grabbed her breasts, making her feel even hotter. Cupid remained near her crotch. He slid himself across her soaking wet pussy, bringing more moans from Belle's lips. The blankets tickled her entire body, fulfilling all of her filthy desires, making Belle's entire body tingle. Cupid kept stroking her, pleasuring her more than she ever thought possible. She moaned and groaned. She was tired and sweaty and her legs were covered in her sweet juices, but she did not care. All she cared about was the phallus between her legs.

One last time, he plunged inside her and then pulled out. "More," Belle purred as the blankets stroked her.

"Not just yet," Cupid replied as he tickled her thigh.

"No, now... please," Belle said.

"Patience."

"No, now!" She hissed. Before Cupid could even move Belle's hand snapped down and grabbed the dildo, sending it deep inside of her soaking wet pussy. She screamed, her yells penetrating the air. She didn't care who heard, all she wanted was pleasure; just one more orgasm. Her hands moved fast, plunging the dildo deeper and deeper with every thrust. Cupid was getting lost in the recesses of Belle's vagina, but he kept up his work. His tongue played games inside of her as her screams grew. She grew closer and closer, and finally she came, one final time. With one last thrust she hit her g-spot as she screamed loudly, squirting everywhere, soaking the fine linens. Finally, finally she was done. Her sweaty, naked form lay on the bed. Her breathing was heavy, but she could rest.

Cupid slid out of her young vagina and the two stared at each other for a moment. "Thank you," Belle whispered, almost too quiet for him to hear.

All Cupid did was bow. He hopped off the bed saying, "I look forward to doing this again."


End file.
